Cautious
by Naoko Asakura
Summary: On the way back from Eichigo's island, Kyoko and Daisuke share some thoughts with each other.


Cautious- (Nemuri)

By Naoko Asakura

Disclaimer: I don't own Heatguy J! No infringement is intended, so don't hurt me! Hides

Author's Note: Hello, guys! I'm Naoko Asakura, and I'm bringing you the very first Kyoko and Daisuke story on fan It's also the very first Heatguy J story I've ever written. Wish me luck guys, because I'm a novice when it comes to stories like this. Be gentle!

* * *

"I just saw you  
Only senses echo  
It's strange, I sensed you so clearly"

-HYDE

The stars flickered in the vast indigo darkness, burning like quivering silver candles on the velvet sky. In the middle of the expansive night sky loomed a half moon, a slice of something profoundly distant and ethereal. The wind rippled across the swelling black ocean waters, which tossed the boat like a toy floating in a bathtub. The silvery light that cast down upon everything made the setting seem dream like.

Alone, he watched the diamond filled sky.

His soft green eyes mirrored his content, and the small smile that played on his lips only accounted for a fraction of his happiness. A silent sigh escaped him and he tilted his head back farther into the cradle of his own arms, which were tucked behind his head. Utterly engrossed in the sky, he failed to notice the young woman standing behind him. She stood beside the edge of the boat, her fingers wrapped loosely around the railing. She stared at the sky as well.

With jade eyes that wavered with vexation, she tore her eyes away from the world above her to look forward at the young man who lay on the makeshift bed. The wind tossed her hair and the salty spray from the water beneath her made her feel as if she were sinking into something that was much deeper than the ocean.

Then, the perturbed expression that she wore was suddenly wiped away and replaced with a soft smile. She placed a foot in front of her, then another, and before she knew it, she was by his side, looking down at him with the same grin.

"Hi." He said, sitting up. He was slightly surprised that she was there.

"It's pretty nice out here, isn't it?" She replied, lacing her fingers behind her. The moonlight made her look like some sort of otherworldly being.

"Doesn't moonlight do that to everything though?" The young man wondered to himself as he moved over to give her a place to sit down. The breeze lifted the hair from his face as he watched her sit. The woman splayed her hands out on her thighs, smoothing the skirt of her pink dress.

"Couldn't sleep?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. The question seemed to amuse her in some way. The young man propped himself up with his arms and watched her intently.

"I'm not tired." He replied. "What about you? Why aren't you asleep?"

The question seemed to make the woman stop, her smile fading to a thoughtful frown. "I…" She paused, looking down at her fingers. Her hair fell over her face, obscuring her blushing cheeks from his sight. "I had a bad dream." She muttered quietly. The young man blinked in surprise at her. For a moment, he would have laughed at her. Somehow though, he couldn't bring himself to, and the feeling of amusement wore off to empathy. He smiled broadly.

"Don't worry about it. Everyone has bad dreams once in a while." He said. His voice was comforting to her ears, the woman realized. She looked back up at him, her face illuminated with a smile again.

"Thanks, Daisuke." She said quietly. Daisuke chuckled softly and shook his head.

"All I said was something anyone else would say." He said, lifting a hand to push some of his gold hair back. The woman's eyes grew soft as she looked at him.

She couldn't help but look at him. He was like a living, breathing shaft of light. It was no wonder she thought of him in such a way, since he was partially a Celestial. His mother… The woman couldn't even begin to wonder how lovely his mother was. She must have been as free spirited as her son, since she left him, his brother and her husband to go back to traveling the world.

"Kyoko?"

The woman blinked, her face turning red when she realized that she had been staring at him while she was in thought. She jerked her eyed down again, her brow creased upwards in her confusion.

"W-What?" She stammered quietly. Daisuke quirked an eyebrow at her behavior, but soon realized what she had been doing. His eyes felt as if there were glassing over. The wind suddenly felt cold against his face.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked evenly. Kyoko's chest tightened and she breathed a sigh. Her hands balled into fists as she summoned the gall to answer his question honestly. She didn't want him thinking any less of her.

"Bellucci-Sensei." She forced out, "Do you still…?"

Daisuke' eyes widened at her abrupt question. No one had ever asked him directly about his feelings towards his partner's creator. Up until the question he had just been asked, he didn't realize that anyone noticed how he acted around her. Antonia hadn't even acknowledged him as a suitor.

"No." He said finally. At that word, Kyoko raised her head to look at him again. He smiled at her. "You know how it is… People just fade in and out of things." He said, earning a nod from his companion. There was a short silence before he asked her his own question. "Is it still the same with my older brother? Last time I asked you about it, you seemed to still like him."

Kyoko stared at him incredulously. "What ever gave you the notion that I was ever attracted to Chief Aurora in the _first_ place!" She asked him. Daisuke blinked in confusion and scratched the back of his head.

"But… I could have sworn…" He muttered to himself. Kyoko shook her head. "Weren't you blushing when I asked you about it last time?"

"Yeah, but for different reasons!" Kyoko huffed, folding her arms over her chest. Daisuke's eyes narrowed and he leaned forward, lacing his fingers in front of his mouth with his elbows resting on his thighs. Kyoko continued to look at the top of his head, her bottom lip trembling from the words that were so close to leaving her mouth. She looked away finally, chewing her lip nervously.

Keeping her emotions hidden was a taxing activity that Kyoko usually never liked to take part in. So the thoughts in her mind at that moment in time were extremely difficult to hold back.

"Daisuke, I…" She paused. She realized that she'd already begun to voice what was on her mind. This was the one thing she hated about herself sometimes. Her disposition for being truthful had proved to be good in some situations, while in other situations, she found it to be a rather annoying habit. In this case, she felt like she was destroying her own relationship with her co-worker. As soon as he looked up at her, she knew she was done for.

She noticed how green his eyes were. Like this dull, yet warm color that made her feel like she was going to fall asleep in a warm mist.

"I mean, " Her eyes drifted to his mouth, slightly frowning with concern. "I think I…"

"You?" Daisuke said to her. His voice sounded muffled to Kyoko as she seemed to hear her own palpitating heart. She felt her eyes sting when the shadow of a menacing emotion covered her. The sound deafening in her ears, she moved closer to him and linked her arms around his neck.

"Daisuke, I like you."

It was a soft, murmured phrase that was nearly inaudible because she was speaking into his neck, but he heard it and felt it on his skin. He shivered involuntarily and stared out ahead at the front of the boat, not even realizing that their wolf man companion that had been dutifully keeping watch was nowhere to be seen. He felt her eyelashes flutter and he shivered again.

"I like you so much… I have for such a long time…" She spoke again, a feeling of distress coming over her. "I'd just watch you all the time, and you seemed so alone. I like you more than I've ever liked anyone else!"

"Kyoko, why are you saying all of this so suddenly?" Daisuke asked, with eyes filled with concern. His voice seemed distant to even himself. He found himself reaching around her and suddenly shifting so that he was holding her too.

Kyoko lifted her head from the crook of his neck, her eyes looked confused and overtaken with sadness as she stared at the floorboards of the ship. She opened her mouth, trying to sort out what she wanted to say. "I have a bad feeling about everything… What will happen in the near future. You were already kidnapped and drugged by Claire, and if anythi-"

"I think I like you too." The young man said suddenly. He understood now what she was saying. "Well, not I don't just _like_ you. I'm certain that what I feel is much stronger than the word 'like'. You feel the same, don't you?" He asked with a kind tone to his voice. He couldn't remember the last time he used a voice filled with unconditional care towards the woman, and he surmised that there probably never was one. Kyoko nodded, but her eyes didn't look up again. Daisuke sighed and brushed his fingers past her cheek into her hair. With one deft motion, he pushed her face gently towards his and leaned forward.

"Mmmmrph!"

Kyoko's muffled reaction died out when her eyes fluttered closed, and she tilted her head upwards to meet Daisuke half way in the kiss he had provoked. She'd always wondered how his could feel ever since that lunch he took her out to when he'd gotten back from Siberbia.

He'd ordered spaghetti from the place where they ate, and she glanced at his mouth once as he ran his tongue over his lips. From that point on, she couldn't help but be twisted by all the speculation and day dreams she had when she sat alone with him in the office.

…But now she was experiencing it. She really was.

He was a terribly good kisser.

Her shoulders reached up and without thinking of it, she moved closer to him and pulled her arms around his neck again. His mouth tilted and still tasted like the food they had for dinner. She pulled back just a bit to catch his bottom lips in hers and sucked on it. She felt his quickened breath push her bangs back, and the soft noise filled her ears like a roaring stadium.

As she let go of his lip, he moved back to scrutinize her. Daisuke felt his heartbeat quicken at the sight of her suddenly disheveled state of appearance. Her hair was mussed as though there had been a fast, hot breeze that tore through the area. Her cheeks were probably as pink as her hair, but unlike the time when she put on more makeup than Daisuke thought was humanly possible without looking like some kind of freak accident, she looked more angelic. Her lips were also devoid of any form of gloss, and her dress was wrinkled. A wide smile grew quickly on Daisuke Aurora's face, and he took his work partner's hands in his.

"Kyoko, you're really cute… Did you know that?" His words were barely audible, but Kyoko heard them loud and clear. Her cheeks flushed even more and she smiled earnestly at him.

"Now I do!" She exclaimed as she hunched her shoulders up to her jaw. Daisuke's heart skipped a beat when she began laughing clearly. A soft wind cooled his warm cheeks, and he leaned forward to give her a brief kiss. It was difficult because she was laughing, but somehow he managed.

"You know, I think I'm going enjoy your nagging from now on." He said as his eyes fluttered. Kyoko frowned slightly.

"I don't nag you _that_ much!" She exclaimed, her hidden grin seeping through the cracks of her feigned irritation. Daisuke chuckled and ruffled her hair gently. "Then again, if you like it… I'll have to do it more." Kyoko added. "Now why do you have so much trouble turning in your reports?"

Daisuke groaned. "Kyokooooooooo!" He whined. Kyoko laughed again, her mouth covered by her hand. Daisuke shot her a look that made her laugh even more.

"No way, buddy! You should tell me now, since you really _like_ me!"

"But…But…!"

"No buts! I'll be expecting every single one when we get back from this little vacation!"

…And so, their bantering over trivial things continued on into the night, accompanied by other things and laughter, which reached over the ocean and towards the sky.

Owari.

* * *

So what do you guys think? Too mushy for words, eh? Well, that's just the kind of girl I am. Ciao! 


End file.
